johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: The showdown of legends
Summary With all of the Sages awakened, the time has come for Link to embrace his destiny to maintain order in hyrule and rid the land of evil. He must fight Ganondorf to liberate Hyrule. Ganon's Castle Note: Return to the Tempe of Time, you'll meet Shiek there who'll tell Link more about the Triforce, how it separated and who holds ther fragments, the Triforce of Power is in Ganondorf, the Triforce of Courage is in Link and the Triforce of Wisdom is in Zelda, and Shiek will reveal himself as the Princess of Hyrule, she'll go on and tell Link what has happened in the events following the time where she and Impa fled the castle. She 'll give you the Light Arrow which is essential to defeat Ganondorf, but Ganondorf himself will capture Zelda. Now Link will have to rescue her. 1. Head to Ganon's Castle, a cutscene will reveal that the Sages will creating a bridge leading to the castle, head into the castle. Inside Ganon's Castle 2. Head Into the Shadow corridor, use a Fire Arrow to make white platforms appear, don the Hover Boots to make your way to the chest containing the Gold Gauntlets easier, and obtain the Gold Gauntlets, head back out. 3. Use the Gold Gauntlets to remove the pillar and into a fairy fountain where the fairy will give you a special magic where damage done by enemies will be reduced by 50% (roughly). Note: ''As you'll see before, the center of the castle is protected by a magical barrier that is powered by 6 magical cells in each of the 6 corridors. Light Corridor 4. Use the Gold Gauntlets to enter the Light Cooridor. Use the Lens of Truth to reveal invisible enemies in the room to raise the bar on the door to the second room, in the second room, play Zelda's Lullaby to make a chest containing a key appear, use that key to open the locked door. 5. In this room, you'll have 2 minutes to collect the 5 silver rupees, avoid the boulders while doing so. Collecting the silver rupees will open the door to the next room. 6. You'll enter a fake cell room, don't hang around too long because a Floormaster will come down from the cieling, in the real cell room use a Light Arrow to destroy it, you'll see Rauru who'll transport you back to the enterance of the corridor and you'll see the Light barrier will disappear. Forest Corridor 7. Use Din's Fire to light the torches on the floor and use a Fire Arrow to light the torch just above the door to open it. 8. In this room, you'll have to face big wind machines, find the switch to make a Pillar with a Longshot point appear. Use the Longshot and Hover Boots to obtain the 5 silver rupees in order to open the next door. Use a Light Arrow to destroy the Forest Cell in the cell room. Fire Corridor ''Note: ''This corridor has lava, creating a very hot environment in this corridor, don the Goron Tunic to ensure you don't succumb to the heat. 9. The big platform in the center of this corridor will sink if you walk on it without the Hover Boots. don the Hover Boots to keep this playform afloat. 10. Once again, you'll have to collect 5 silver rupees in order to raise the bars on the door. Pick up the pillar here with the Gold Gauntlets to create another platform to reach one of these silver rupees. 11. After you collect the silver rupees, use the Longshot to propel to the door and into the cell room, use a Light Arrow to destroy the Fire Cell. Water Corridor 12. Make sure you have several empty bottles to contain Blue Fire which you'll need in this corridor. Defeat the Freezards in this room and use Blue Fire to melt the Red Ice. 13. In this room you must push the ice blocks. Push the far right ice block into the hole and push the left ice block, use the small rocks to direct the block to the northern ledge, use Blue fire to melt the red ice and the Megaton Hammer to push the rusty switch to raise the door and into the cell room, use the Light Arrow to destroy the Water Cell. Shadow Corridor 14. Once you cross over to the northern part of the corridor (by using a Fire Arrow to make the white platforms appear and using Hover Boots to easily cross these platforms), use another Fire Arrow to light the torch next to the door to make another set of white platforms appear which will lead to a white platform with a switch, press on it to raise the door to the cell room. Use the Longshot to get back on the normal platform. Use the Lens of Truth to reveal an invisible, narrow bridge to corss over to the door and into the Cell room. Again, use a Light Arrow to destroy the Shadow Cell. Spirit Corridor 15. Defeat the Beamos and use the Armos statues to better avoid the spike traps and collect the 5 silver rupees to raise the bars on the door to the next room. In the next room use a whirling blade technique to hit the crystal switch to make a chest containing bombchus appear if needed, use a bombchu to hit the crystal switch on the far side of the room to rsie the bar on the next door. 16. In this room, use a Fire Arrow to burn away the webbing on the cieling to make sunlight come in. Use the Mirror Shield to shine light on the sun symbols in this room, watch out that if you shine light on a fake sun symbol will cause a Floormaster to come down, once you shine light on the right sun symbol, the bars will riase on the door to the cell room. As always, use a Light Arrow to destroy the Spirit Cell. ''Note: ''Once you destroy all of the barrier cells, the main barrier surrounding the center of the castle will also disappear. Clearing the way for the final battle. 17. Once you make your ascend on Ganon's Castle go up the stairs (avoiding the Fire Keese). 18. On the first floor, you'll face Lizalfoes, defeat them to proceed. 19. On the second floor, you'll face 2 Stalfoes. Use your shield to defend against their attacks and attack when their defenses are down. Defeat them to obtain the Boss key and proceed. 20. On the third floor, you'll face 2 Iron Knuckles. Fight them one at a time to ensure you'll survive without too much trouble. On the final floor before Ganondorf, re-stock on Arrows and Magic if necessary. 21. Make sure you're fully loaded before your battle with Ganondorf, once inside Ganondorf's room. There'll be a cutscene where the Triforce fragments are resonating, you'll be brought to full health during this. Ganondorf '''Description:' Being very much like the battle with his Phantom counterpart, he'll throw out big spheres of energy and even pound the ground, reducing the amount of ground Link can walk on. '''Tactics: '''Apart from his ground pound move, Ganondorf has somewhat the same attack pattern as Phantom Ganon did. When he throws a big energy sphere at you, use the Master Sword to reflect it back at him, it'll take a few tries, but if you keep at it you'll eventually hhit him, this'll stun him use a Light Arrow to bring him down and use the Longshot to propel yourself to him and using the Master Sword hit him as many times as you can, as he recovers use the Longshot to propel yourslef back onto one of the corners of the room (the 4 corners of the room are invulnerable to Ganondorf's ground pound move. When he takes enough hits, he'll start sending out a series of small energy spheres at you, use the wohriling blade technique to reflect them back at Ganondorf. Repeat until he is defeated. Chapter 10: The showndown of legends (part 2)